Such a device is known, for example, from patent document DE 10 2007 040 901 A1.
In this known filter device the inlet channel is delimited to the top by a baffle plate that is relatively short in the flow direction. In addition, a lower boundary surface of the inlet channel has a lesser inclination relative to the horizontal than a side wall of a funnel-shaped auxiliary material receiving tank connecting downwards to the inlet channel.